


Chaos Rising: A Missing Scene

by thea_zara



Series: Teen Wolf Season 3 Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode S03e02, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'missing scene' from the middle of Chaos Rising, so it obviously contains spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Rising: A Missing Scene

The blessed quiet hadn't lasted for more than two minutes after Derek and Scott had left for the bank.

"So... XXL. Isn't that a bit optimistic of you?" Peter asked with a significant look down. 

One that made Stiles want a nice long scrub in bleach. "How did you- You know what? I don't even want to get into your creeper-like tendencies."

"Unless of course it wasn't exactly for _you_ , in which I guess congratulations are in order." The bastard smirked.

"First of it was borrowed, and second, do you know how much a standard condom will hold? I am certainly well above average, pal, but I don't need a condom that can hold 7 gallons of _anything_."

"Well above average, Stiles?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"You're the werewolf here, excuse me, the _zombie_ werewolf here; Did my heart do that beat faster thing?" Stiles asked smugly, before realizing the topic and turning back toward the window to hide his blush.

Peter lounged back on the couch quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "No blip, but then again, it wouldn't if you were delusional." He said smiling.

Stiles turned to gape at him for a moment before closing his mouth and turning back to looking out the windows and worry about the others.


End file.
